


The Divorce

by minahbirdie (mrina)



Category: Kumkum Bhagya, hindi serials, zee tv
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Romance, marriage in recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrina/pseuds/minahbirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pragya doesn't want any money in the divorce settlement, and Abhi doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Context notes and Hindi translations at the end. Originally posted at india-forums under the username -mina-. Banner by Anny90 on india-forums. No infringement intended to any copyright holders; no profit is made from this work.

Abhi stared at the divorce paperwork and sighed in frustration. His lawyer had just left, assuring him that it was an uncomplicated case and everything would be resolved quickly. Abhi felt rather that it was a never-ending headache. Uncomplicated? What a joke.

As per Aaliya's plan, Abhi had kicked Pragya out of his life as soon as Purab and Aaliya were on the plane to their honeymoon. He had warned her the night before to have all her things packed, and then he'd simply brought her down to breakfast and told Daadi it was over between them.

Daadi had immediately and insistently objected, but it was actually Pragya who convinced her to accept the separation. She spun a careful story explaining that the two of them had been hiding their differences due to Aaliya's wedding, but they'd had problems from the start. She didn't mention Tanu or Purab; she simply described to Daadi how they were too different to make a life together. Daadi begged them to reconsider, to give it more time, to not be so immature, but in the face of Abhi's stubbornness and Pragya's patience, she had not succeeded.

After that, he had driven Pragya to her mother's home. He hadn't planned to help her explain the situation, but at the last minute he decided to go inside with her. The conversation with Pragya's mother went much the same as the argument with Daadi, except that at the end Sarla had suddenly turned cold and angry and curtly told him to leave. She declared that if he didn't need her daughter, they didn't need him either.

Something had compelled Abhi to take one last look at Pragya as he left. Their eyes had met, and held, and for a few long moments he couldn't remember why he was walking away. She'd had his back all morning, and suddenly it felt like he was abandoning a teammate. Then their eyelock broke, and he saw her too-serious, chashma-framed face and boring behenji clothes and stiff schoolmarm posture and remembered that she'd never been the right woman for him.

It had been three weeks since that day. Daadi still wasn't talking to him, though now that Aaliya was back she would at least still sit at the same table with him for meals. Purab had moved into the mansion rather than Aaliya joining him at his apartment; Taiji had some sarcastic things to say about that, but no one had really expected Aaliya to leave the comfort and extravagance she was used to. Finally, Abhi had his bhai jaise dost back, but something had changed. The easy trust between them had been replaced by a careful game of pretending that nothing had ever happened. Abhi was frankly getting tired of it. At least when the Chashmish was around there had been someone he could share his frustrations with - well, with her it was more like taking out his frustrations on her than sharing, but still. It was better than the creeping loneliness he had begun to feel.

 And then there was this divorce paperwork. Abhi simply couldn't understand it. Pragya had asked for nothing in the settlement. She had waived the right to alimony, and she wasn't look for a lump-sum payment. She had even sent someone to return the jewels and saris Daadi had given her, but Abhi had sent them back, knowing that Daadi would be even more hurt if she saw them returned to the house.

Pragya had even been the one to start the divorce proceedings. Two days after Aaliya's wedding, her lawyer had sent the paperwork to his. An uncontested divorce, due to irreconcilable differences. All he had to do was sign the affidavit and stay away from her for 6 months.

As he read and re-read the papers, he kept wondering, why was she making it so easy on him?

Abhi had put off reviewing the documents for many days, but now his lawyer was insisting they had to be filed without delay. Part of his mind, the part with Tanu and Aaliya's voices, wanted him to just sign and be done with it. But another part of him, the part with Daadi's heart, just felt unsettled. And then there was his own confusion and curiosity from living with the Chashmish for several months. Try as he might, he could not deny that Pragya had only ever behaved the way you'd expect of such a plain and modest girl. She had been honest and she had been loving. She had taken care of his Daadi, bonded with his niece and nephew, and even arranged his sister's wedding to her own ex-lover. It just didn't make sense.

Abhi thought of the times he had found Pragya and Purab alone together. He remembered her saying "Yes, I love him." But yet, he had never caught them even looking yearningly at each other, and that made him wonder. If Purab had loved her so much that he'd tried to break his engagement to Aaliya, why had he been so comfortable accepting Pragya's marriage to him? And why, if Pragya loved Purab, did she look so happy giving him away to Aaliya?

He remembered the night she was drunk. What she'd said about Tanu, as if she were jealous of her wifely rights. What she'd tried to say about Purab loving some other girl. And how she had teased him about kissing Tanu. Claiming that she had never been kissed herself...

But he'd been drunk for that part, so maybe his memory couldn't be trusted...

Still, it bothered him.

And then there was the money. She had not spent any of his money while they'd lived together. She hadn't asked for an allowance or charged anything to his accounts. And aside from the gifts from Daadi for all the functions, she hadn't shown off any new or expensive clothes or jewelry. All she'd brought with her were her rainbow of anarkalis and her heavy books. That was all she'd left with too.

And now she wasn't asking for anything, as if she was perfectly content to go back to being a middle class lecturer, supporting her family with her small salary. She could easily have requested some financial compensation for the divorce; given their unequal wealth, the courts would expect him to provide at least a token amount. And if she was as scheming and selfish as he had thought, she could be getting streams of money from Daadi just to stay on as her bahu, or demand a settlement from him to keep their problems out of the press .

But the inexplicable Chashmish was doing none of that. Instead she seemed to want a cold, quiet, quick divorce. As if none of it meant anything at all to her. As if she just wanted it all behind her as fast as possible.

And he couldn't stand it.

Coming to a decision, Abhi knocked back the last of the glass of scotch he had been nursing for the past hour. He shook himself free of his frustration. And he called Robin to bring Purab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough context: This is fanfic for a Hindi soap loosely based on Sense and Sensibility. Pragya is the Elinor figure, and she has entered into an arranged marriage with Abhi to please her mother. Abhi is a celebrity rockstar, but feels beholden to his beloved grandmother, and marries Pragya in part because his grandmother chooses her. However, his main reason for marrying Pragya is to take revenge on her for something it turns out she didn't do. He and his sister Aaliya thought Pragya stole Aaliya's fiance Purab (the Willoughby figure), but the truth was that Purab had fallen in love with Bulbul, Pragya's little sister (the Marianne figure). Pragya finds out the day after her wedding that Abhi and Aaliya are plotting against her, and that Abhi is dating Aaliya's best friend, the supermodel Tanu. She decides to stay in the marriage to protect her sister from Abhi and Aaliya's wrath, and forbids Purab from telling them the truth. In this AU, Purab ultimately marries Aaliya, and Pragya goes along with Abhi's plan to end their marriage once that has been achieved.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hindi translations:
> 
> Chashma = eyeglasses
> 
> Behenji = plain Jane; a pejorative usually applied to girls who dress traditionally and don't wear much make up or seem to care about their appearance; Aaliya in particular refers to Pragya dismissively as Behenji
> 
> Chashmish = affectionate/teasing term for someone who wears glasses. Abhi starts off using it as a taunt but it turns into a term of endearment. He rarely calls or thinks of Pragya by her actual name.
> 
> Bhai jaise dost = friend who is as much as a brother. Referring to Purab and Abhi's close bond from childhood. 
> 
> Anarkalis = flowing, full coverage salwar kameezes
> 
> Bahu = daughter-in-law
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dramatis personae:
> 
> Pragya Arora (Mehra) - college lecturer in literature in her late 20s, from a middle class single-parent family, fiercely devoted to her mom Sarla and sister Bulbul; has had several broken engagements essentially because she's not as pretty as her little sister; is generally down to earth, loving, and practical
> 
> Abhi Mehra (proper name Abhishek Prem) - a rockstar in his early 30s; started life in poverty but now lives in luxury and keeps his family comfortable with his wealth; fiercely devoted to his grandmother, little sister Aaliya, and best friend Purab; dating supermodel Tanu but not entirely in love with her; easily misled by those he trusts, and quick to get angry but also quick to forgive
> 
> Daadi - Abhi's paternal grandmother, has great sway in his life. Loves Pragya for her traditional values and kind heart, chose her to marry her grandson in the hopes that she could help him grow up and settle down.
> 
> Aaliya - Abhi's spoiled, willful little sister who loves her brother but is not above manipulating him for her own ends. Got engaged to Purab because Abhi wanted it, but then became possessive and hates the idea of him leaving her. Obsessed with marrying him at any cost.
> 
> Purab - Abhi's childhood friend and business manager. Gets engaged to Aaliya at Abhi's request but never actually wants to be with her. Falls in love with Pragya's sister Bulbul while Aaliya is studying in Australia. Does not tell Bulbul about Aaliya or Aaliya and Abhi about Bulbul. Accepts Pragya's instruction to not tell them the truth even after her mistaken marriage to Abhi. Decides to marry Aaliya for Bulbul's sake, as Bulbul thinks that giving Aaliya what she wants will cause Abhi to keep Pragya as his wife. 
> 
> Bulbul - Pragya's pretty and bubbly younger sister, who hates that Pragya's relationships often end because of her. Falls in love with Purab but ultimately prefers to secure her sister's happiness than to be with Purab.
> 
> Sarla - Pragya and Bulbul's loving mother, who raised them on her own with her income as a small business owner. Strongly dreams of a happy ending for her daughters, involving traditional marriage and family. Extremely disappointed when Pragya's relationships fail.
> 
> Tanu - Aaliya's school friend, now a successful supermodel in India poised to make an international breakthrough. Has had a long-standing relationship with Abhi but refuses to marry him when he proposes (out of a desire to please Daadi by settling down) because it's at a bad time for her career. Expects to be free to marry him after a contract ends in one year. Reluctantly encourages Abhi to marry Pragya according to Aaliya's revenge plan.
> 
> Suresh - Pragya and Bulbul's friend and neighbour. A fellow professor at Pragya's college. Loves Bulbul but was once engaged to Pragya in hopes of a convenient marriage. She broke it off when she realized he loved her sister, but they remain friends.
> 
> Taiji - Abhi's aunt (father's older brother's wife), a sarcastic stock character
> 
> Robin - manservant in the Mehra house, in his late teens/early 20s


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Abhi mulls over the the truth and discovers more questions needing answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi translations at the end. Originally posted at india-forums under the username -mina-. Banner by Anny90 on india-forums. See chapter 1 endnotes for context & dramatis personae. No infringement intended to any copyright holders; no profit is made from this work.

   
[ ](http://www.india-forums.com/forum_posts.asp?TID=4149008)

As he drove to Pragya's house, it was all Abhi could do to keep his attention on the road. His mind kept playing back the conversation he'd had with Purab the previous evening.

Purab had not wanted to tell him anything. Abhi had asked him for the full story of his relationship with Pragya, but Purab had just said "What does it matter now, Bhai? Aaliya is my present and future. For better or worse, we'll make it work." He looked tired and sounded resigned, and for the first time Abhi really saw how unhappy Purab was. He began to wonder if it had been a mistake to put so much pressure on his best friend...and had he made the wrong decision for his sister's life?

But Abhi didn't want to get distracted with other concerns; he just wanted answers about Pragya. So he pressed Purab, insisting that he didn't want secrets between them anymore. He asked Purab how he'd met Pragya, how long they'd been together, whether she'd taken money from him. Purab tried to avoid and redirect the questions, but finally, he lost his patience and blurted, "It was never her! It was never her, Bhai. I loved Bulbul."

And then the whole story finally tumbled from Purab's lips. How he'd met Bulbul through work, and she'd gotten the wrong idea about him, but misunderstanding and arguments somehow turned to attraction and hope. How he'd meant to tell her about Aaliya, how he'd meant to tell Abhi about Bulbul, how time had somehow got out of his hands. How he'd been shocked to see Pragya as Abhi's bride at their reception, and how he'd been ready to tell Abhi everything then and there. How Pragya had stopped him, and convinced him that they couldn't say anything - to protect Bulbul. How Bulbul had requested him to marry Aaliya, for Pragya's sake and for fear of their mother's health given Pragya's past failed relationships. How for him, Pragya was first _Di_ because of Bulbul, and then _Bhabhi_ because of Abhi; how Aaliya had been completely wrong in her assumption that he had ever been romantically involved with Pragya.

As he listened to Purab, Abhi felt his doubts and confusion start to clear...only to be replaced by shame, guilt, and a growing determination to fix everything...somehow.

Abhi was appalled by the role Aaliya had apparently played in all this, but that was a problem to solve later. Instead, as he brooded over Purab's revelations during his sleepless night, he thought about what a negative picture had been painted of him. Pragya and Purab had thought that he would harm Bulbul. How could they believe that? What could he have done to an innocent young girl whose only crime had been loving someone unavailable to her?

It was impossible to imagine taking any kind of revenge on Bulbul, even with Aaliya's hysterics to motivate him. Bulbul was so sweet and open, so lively and playful that he never would have believed she was scheming for Purab's money. She was young and immature and naive, and if he had known that Purab had fallen for her - he would have understood.

But somehow it had been so perfectly easy to misunderstand Pragya. It had been possible to imagine mature, self-possessed, reserved and enigmatic Pragya as a scheming gold-digger. Because she was older, and less open...and less pretty.

That was it, really. Aaliya had seen Purab and Pragya close together and assumed they were involved. And she hadn't seen what a handsome, dynamic young man like Purab could see in an older, more serious, normal-looking woman like Pragya. So she had assumed it was all about money, because somewhere along the way, Daadi and Abhi had failed to teach her that there was more to life than money.

And then Abhi, out of blind love for his sister, had taken revenge on Pragya...an innocent girl whose only crime had been to marry to please her mother rather than herself. And that was no crime at all.

Pragya had borne all his torture, his taunts, his flaunting Tanu in her face. He'd been cruel about her looks and her personality and her character. According to Purab, she'd done it for her sister and her mother. But why, then, had she also done so much for him? She had covered for him with the police, even trying to use her own jewels to pay off that paanwaala. And she had supported all his lies to Daadi, right down to that last morning, when she didn't once take Tanu's name as one of the problems between them.

For all the answers he finally had, Abhi found himself stuck with one, new, much harder question - how could he make up for all that he had done?

The more he thought about the kind of future Pragya was facing, the more he felt ashamed of himself. The courts might accept a no-fault divorce petition, but with her complicated past, society would surely find something to blame on Pragya. She would be seen as the celebrity cast-off, the defective woman who just couldn't make any relationship stick. Even if some man some day managed to look past all that, the families of potential suitors would always hold the fact of her previous marriage against her. No one would know or care that it hadn't been anything close to a real marriage.

Abhi faced the ugly truth that somehow he had become the villain in Pragya's life. Pragya had had two broken engagements but never a real love story, and now because of him she would have to add a failed marriage to her list of heartbreaks. He remembered all the little things she would do for him, seemingly automatic wifely habits like folding his clothes and bringing him coffee. He thought about how seriously she had taken the role of Daadi's bahu, doing her best to fulfill all her relationships with his mostly indifferent relatives. He realized that during Aaliya's wedding preparations, she had often gone out of her way to meet his demanding sister's every little wish, as if she were really a loving bhabhi catering to an adored nanad.

Pragya had wanted to make the marriage work, even though she found out it was a lie on the very first night.

And that made him angry.

He felt guilty and confused about his own actions, but thinking about the choices Pragya had made, he started wondering, why hadn't she fought harder? If she'd done so much to be a good wife and daughter-in-law, why had she just quietly walked away when he told her to? She could've told him everything the day after Purab and Aaliya's wedding. She should have stood up for herself and for the truth. She had certainly earned her place as his wife, even if he didn't want her there. She didn't deserve to spend a lifetime being blamed and looked down on for what really been an extended act of sacrifice for her sister's safety and _his_ sister's happiness. So why was she willing to end everything with all these secrets still in place?

Finally Abhi reached Pragya's neighbourhood. He knew there wouldn't be enough space to leave his car in front of the house, so he found somewhere a bit distant to park. He put on his sunglasses and walked quickly, hoping no one would notice him. He didn't have time for fans this morning.

As he was about to cross the road to Pragya's house, he suddenly heard her voice.

"Please try and understand, Suresh. I can't marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 endnotes for context & dramatis personae.
> 
> Hindi translations:
> 
> Bhai = brother; younger siblings call an older brother 'bhai' rather than by his name, out of respect and because of tradition; in Purab's case, it's also out of affection, as they are not blood-related but still consider themselves brothers because they're such close friends
> 
> Di = sister; again, a respectful/affectionate term of address for an older sister; technically short for Didi; Purab would have thought of/referred to Pragya as "Di" while dating Bulbul because that is how Bulbul addresses her
> 
> Bhabhi = older brother's wife; being married to Abhi, Pragya becomes Aaliya's bhabhi ie older sister-in-law; because Purab considers Abhi his brother, he could also think of Pragya as bhabhi following their marriage; after his marriage to Aaliya, Pragya would become his bhabhi automatically
> 
> Paan waala = roadside seller of paan (a popular preparation of betel leaves and tobacco); in the tv show, Abhi has a drunken collision with a paan waala's stall and is almost subject to prosecution, but Pragya covers for him with the police (because she doesn't want it to get out that he was with Tanu when the collision happened) and smooths things over with the paan waala too
> 
> Nanad = husband's sister; Aaliya is Pragya's nanad
> 
> Bahu = daughter-in-law


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which conversations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi translations at the end. Originally posted at india-forums under the username -mina-. Banner by Anny90 on india-forums. See chapter 1 endnotes for context & dramatis personae. No infringement intended to any copyright holders; no profit is made from this work.

 

Abhi stopped dead in his tracks, his heart suddenly thundering in his ears as Pragya's words filtered through to his brain. He looked wildly around and then realized he was standing underneath the window of what must be Suresh's flat. Pragya must be up there talking to that double battery...about marriage?!

Without thinking about what he was doing, Abhi leaned against the building and tried to keep hearing the conversation happening above.

"I can't marry anyone, Suresh," Pragya was saying. "Even after the divorce. I'm just not meant for marriage."

"Don't say that!" Suresh sounded like a teacher scolding a student. "I know we could make it work, Pragya. We want the same things now, family and partnership. Let's be sensible about this -"

"No, Suresh. I just want a quiet life. I just need my job and my mom and my sister, the way things used to be."

 "But I know it's not comfortable at home for you anymore. Sarla Aunty is so angry with you-"

 _Her mother's mad at her?_ Abhi wondered. _Because she didn't stay with me or because of the lies?_ From what little he knew of his mother-in-law, both reasons seemed possible.

"Ma will get over it. Mostly she's just mad at Abhi," Pragya answered.

Abhi felt an inexplicable twitch of delight at hearing Pragya say his name, and he wasn't even offended by what she said. _It's OK Auntyji, I'm mad at me too._

Suresh was apparently stuck on one point, and instead of replying to her he presented a new argument. "Pragya, I know you're hurting because of everything that happened, but that's only because it's all so fresh. You just need to move on from Abhi, I know that will help. I'm your friend, I can help you forget him -"

_The hell you can!_ Abhi thought, wild with outrage. _What is wrong with that double battery, trying to marry someone who is already married!_ He turned to go up the stairs to Suresh's flat, unwilling to listen to any more of a conversation that shouldn't even be happening.

Apparently Pragya had the same idea, because by the time Abhi was halfway up the stairs, she was stepping out of Suresh's flat. She turned to Suresh and patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I know you just want to help, Suresh, but I will be ok. I just need you to be my friend. We can do that, right?"

_You don't need a friend who wants to marry you_ , Abhi thought irrationally, watching from his half-hidden position on the stairs.

"Of course Pragya. I just want you to know that I'd do anything for you, that's all." He placed his hand over Pragya's and gave an odd sort of twisted half-smile.

Pragya smiled at him in return, a smile Abhi rather thought he didn't deserve. Then she turned to leave, and Suresh closed the door behind her.

If he wanted to, Abhi had about 10 seconds to hurry back to the street before Pragya could see him. Instead, he stayed rooted to the spot, watching for Pragya to round the corner and start down the stairs.

Pragya didn't see him until she had already started down the stairs, and then she almost tripped as she stared at him in surprise.

"Y-you?" She stuttered as he caught her elbow and steadied her back to her feet.

"Eeey, chashmish," Abhi said with a grin, suddenly thrilled to be back to the old and familiar. She was wearing her dark purple umbrella anarkali, and her glasses were a bit crooked. "We need to talk."

Pragya took Abhi's hand off her elbow and stepped back from him "I don't think so. You can talk to my lawyer. We're not even supposed to see each other," she said, crossing her arms defensively.

Abhi shook his head. "Yeah, that's not going to work for me. Chalo, Chashmish, this is no place for a conversation." He reached for her hand, but she shifted away from him. The stairwell was small and narrow so there was still hardly any space between them. He could smell the scent of the sweet almond oil she used after her morning showers, that fresh clean fragrance that he'd almost forgotten about in the weeks since she'd left, so different from Tanu's perfumes...

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Pragya huffed. "I don't have anything to say to you, Abhishek. I don't know why you came out here -"

"To apologize," Abhi cut in, hoping to derail her lecture, but she didn't immediately notice.

"But since there's nothing left for us to - what?" Pragya looked up at him with startled eyes.

Abhi smiled. "Yes, Chashmish, I came to apologize. And to tell you that you are crazy. Now come on, let's go somewhere that double battery can't burst in on us."

"But - but I don't understand!"

"Hanh toh main explain karne wala hoon, na?" Abhi spoke slowly in a calm soothing tone, as if he was talking to an overwhelmed child. He was feeling light and happy just to be bickering with her again. As she struggled to respond to him, he simply took her by the shoulders and guided her down the stairs and back to the street.

Pragya allowed him to lead her out without protest. She was too busy staring at him in amazement to notice how he was holding her.

When they made it outside, Abhi took Pragya's hand and started walking back to his car.

Pragya suddenly stopped walking when she realized they were passing her house. She tried to pull free from Abhi, but he kept hold of her hand even as he turned impatiently to see what was the matter.

"Arre aap mujhe kahan lekar ja rahe hain? Maine kaha na, hamare beech koi bhi baat nahin honi chahiye?" Pragya demanded, still trying to twist her hand free from Abhi's.

"Kya Chashmish, why are you being so difficult? I told you I want to apologize, so come on." Abhi continued walking, pulling her along with him.

"But where are we going!" Pragya tried to get him to stop walking by pulling at his sleeve, but Abhi ignored that.

He had not actually thought about where they would go. He had expected to find her at her mother's house, and to make her tell him the whole truth right there, even in front of her family if they were at home. Hearing her talk about  _marriage_  with the double battery had knocked him out of his determined focus on getting answers, and now he just wanted to get the both of them away from there. He knew she wouldn't agree to go home with him, and anyway that would not be the right place for the conversation they needed to have.

Suddenly he realized the perfect place they could go to be private and to clear the air between them. When she impatiently asked again, "Abhishek, where are we going?" he glanced over his shoulder and answered, "To the beach!"

"The beach?" Pragya repeated in bewilderment. "Why on Earth -"

"Arre, daro maat, Chashmish! Main tumhe dubaana waale nahin ho, I promise," Abhi teased. He felt a stab of regret as he remembered telling her she wished she would drown and disappear from his life, but he shook it off. Now was the time for answers, not regrets.

Pragya's steps faltered as she tried to understand what he meant. "But - but..."

Abhi slowed down and let her draw even with him. "Daadi ki kasam, we're just going to talk," he assured her in a softer voice. "Please just come with me."

Pragya gave him a dubious look, her confusion and reluctance clear in her expression. But she didn't say anything, and followed him quietly after that, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

When they got to the car, Pragya automatically reached for the passenger door, and Abhi made his way to the driver's side. But then Pragya hesitated. She dropped her hand from the door handle and said, "Dekhiye, aap ko jo bhi kehna hain -"

"Oho, not here naa! I told you, at the beach!" Abhi came around and opened the door for her, nudging her inside with a hand to her shoulder.

"Lekin - Abhishek!!" Pragya tried to protest, but he ignored her.

When they were both in the car, Abhi turned the radio on to the station that Pragya didn't like. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but she didn't react.

As they drove to the beach, Pragya tried again to ask him what they were doing. Abhi told her to be patient. His song "Happy Love" came on the radio and he started to hum along to it. She sighed in exasperation and pointedly turned to look out the window.

Abhi smiled to himself and kept driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi translations/word choice notes:
> 
> Double battery = Abhi's pejorative nickname for Suresh; Mumbai slang for someone who wears glasses
> 
> Aunty/auntyji = respectful form of address for Sarla. Suresh calls her Aunty because she's his friend's mother, and an older lady who is his neighbour. Abhi should call her maa or maaji because she's his mother-in-law, but they're not close so he sticks with the less intimate 'auntyji'
> 
> Eey, chashmish = a catchphrase for Abhi when he's teasing Pragya/getting her attention
> 
> Umbrella anarkali = Abhi refers to Pragya's flowy, all-covering anarkali suits as umbrellas because they cover her so effectively
> 
> A: "Chalo, Chashmish, this is no place for a conversation"  
> "Let's go, Chashmish, this is no place for a conversation"
> 
> A: "Hanh toh main explain karne wala hoon, na?"  
> "Yes, well I'm going to explain, aren't I?"
> 
> P: "Arre aap mujhe kahan lekar ja rahe hain? Maine kaha na, hamare beech koi bhi baat nahin honi chahiye?"  
> "But where are you taking me? Didn't I tell you, we shouldn't be talking at all?"
> 
> A: "Kya Chashmish, why are you being difficult?"  
> "What is this Chashmish, why are you being difficult?"
> 
> A: "Arre, daro maat, Chashmish! Main tumhe dubaana waale nahin ho, I promise,"  
> "Don't be scared, Chashmish! I'm not going to drown you, I promise."
> 
> A: "Daadi ki kasam, we're just going to talk,"  
> "I swear on Daadi, we're just going to talk,"
> 
> P: "Dekhiye, aap ko jo bhi kehna hain -"  
> "Look, whatever you want to say -"
> 
> P: "Lekin - Abhishek!!"  
> "But, Abhishek!!"
> 
> Happy Love: Abhi's hit song...with rather moronic lyrics ;)
> 
> Please note: My Hindi grammar & spelling are done by guesswork; please forgive any mistakes - corrections always welcome!


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi translations at the end. Originally posted at india-forums under the username -mina-. Banner by Anny90 on india-forums. See chapter 1 endnotes for context & dramatis personae. No infringement intended to any copyright holders; no profit is made from this work.

The beach was quiet when they arrived. There were a few tourists walking along the shore, but it was early in the morning so there were no crowds. Abhi led Pragya to a shaded spot where they could be private.

He tried to make her sit on a bench, but she refused. Instead she crossed her arms and stayed standing. "Okay, now can you tell me why we are here?" She was frowning again, and her eyes were sparkling with irritation.

Abhi flashed her a wide smile and spread his arms, gesturing to the sea shore. "Don't you remember? This is where we first met."

"Yes, but -"

" _So_ , it's the perfect place for us to start over. In the daylight and on dry land, so there's no mistakes or confusion."

"What are you talking about? This is ridiculous, aapko -"

"Look, Chashmish - Pragya. All the time we've known each other has been full of misunderstandings. Today I want us to clear all the lies and secrets between us."

Pragya's eyes widened as she looked at him in surprise. "Lies and secrets?" she repeated slowly.

Abhi met her eyes and held her gaze. "Why didn't you tell Daadi the truth about us?"

Pragya looked away, her cheeks reddening as she began to answer, "I did, I told her we were too different --"

Abhi was amazed that she was _still_ trying to avoid the truth. He interrupted impatiently, "You didn't tell her I thought you were a scheming gold digger. You didn't tell her I'd been cheating on you with Tanu the whole time we were married. You didn't tell her that you sacrificed your life's happiness and your sister's love all because Aaliya made one wrong assumption."

Pragya looked at him again, with shock and dismay evident on her face. "You know?"

"Yes, I know. Purab finally told me everything." He saw that her whole body tensed at this statement, and she was biting her lip in distracted worry.

Abhi continued, "I had to twist him like a corkscrew, but he finally told me. And you know what I don't understand? Why are you trying to leave me believing all these lies about you?"

He felt a wave of nervous energy begin to thrum through him; he was relieved to be facing the truth at last, but until she answered, there remained a tension hanging between them...

"Why does it matter?" Pragya replied quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Abhi frowned. "That's not an answer, Chashmish."

"I don't owe you any answers," Pragya retorted. She was trying to sound firm, but the way she was standing hunched with her arms protectively wrapped around herself undermined the hardness of her voice.

Abhi was starting to feel irritated. How to make her understand that he _needed_ an explanation? "Oh, really? Then I guess you don't need my signature, either."

Pragya's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"You want a divorce. I want an explanation."

"What is that supposed to mean? We both want a divorce -"

"No, not me. I'm in no hurry. Of course, I don't have creepy old friends proposing to me every day of the week." Abhi scowled at the memory of Pragya's conversation with Suresh. Who did that double battery think he was, proposing to a woman who wasn't even legally separated yet?

Pragya rolled her eyes and looked at him sceptically. "Really? What about Tanu?"

 _Tanu's not important._ The thought surprised him, but he realized that was how he really felt. Tanu hadn't want to marry him when he had asked. She hadn't understood his need to keep Daadi happy. She had supported Aaliya's awful plan and joined him in his mistreatment of Pragya. Maybe he shouldn't blame her for that; he had made the same mistakes after all, and both of them had just been acting out of love for Aaliya. She'd just been trying to be a good friend the same way he'd been trying to be a good brother.

But it was an awful way to be a good friend. And the fact remained that she had never put priority in being with him, and she didn't have any attachment to Daadi. He couldn't see her as Daadi's bahu and that meant that suddenly he didn't see a place for her in his life at all. He knew then that he would have to break up with Tanu. It would be unpleasant, and Aaliya would get mad at him, but there was no room left for Tanu in his life, especially not once he got his Chashmish back...

He realized Pragya was watching him, waiting for his answer. She still had her arms crossed around herself, as if to protect her heart from his words, and in that moment Abhi hated himself for making her feel so defensive. He wished he knew how to make her feel safe, to make her understand that he regretted hurting her. All he could do now was give her honest answers, and so he met her eyes again and explained, "Tanu missed her chance. Besides, what I really want is for Daadi to talk to me again. And she won't do that unless I bring you back, or give her answers. I could tell her the truth about us, how I was mistaken about you -"

"No! Have you gone mad? You can't tell her, it would break her heart to know what you did. That's why I didn't tell her," Pragya interrupted. She was obviously agitated at the thought of Daadi learning the truth.

Abhi was surprised by her declaration. "What do you mean, what _I_ did?"

Pragya narrowed her eyes, giving him a slanted glare. "Treating marriage as a joke - marrying me for revenge, I mean. Lying to her. Forcing Purab's hand. Do I need to go on? You don't deserve her good opinion, but she doesn't deserve to be hurt by your bad choices."

So this was her reason? Abhi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You really care that much for my Daadi? Then you should realize how much she's hurting because you left -"

"I know. And I'm sorry. But that's how it has to be, isn't it? There's no future for us." Her voice dropped as she said this, and she looked away from him, staring at the beach behind his shoulder. He didn't like the finality of her words, or the sad, resigned tone of her voice.

"There could be," he said, thinking, _I want there to be a future for us_.

She sighed and frowned at him again. "I tried to explain this to you before our engagement. We are too different -"

Abhi remembered the day she had marched up to his bedroom door to tell him that they shouldn't get married. After everything that happened, how could she still think they were so different? He interrupted, "We're not that different. You put up with me for three months for your family. That's the same reason I did everything that I did."

"It's not the same! I put up with your torture for three months. You tortured me for three months," Pragya retorted.

"Because it was a misunderstanding! Our motivations were the same, weren't they? We both want our families to be happy. Daadi will be happy if we get back together. And your mother will be, too," he added, recalling how she had made him promise not to say anything that would upset her mother. She might have stayed with him three months to protect Bulbul, but she had originally married him for her mother. Surely that would be a convincing reason for her to come back?

Pragya gave a short, brittle laugh. "No, she won't be happy. I told her everything. She thinks you're a disgusting human being and she completely disapproves of you," she told him with a twisted smile. It was almost a smirk, but Pragya wasn't the kind of person who smirked...or at least Abhi hadn't thought she was.

Abhi felt a new shock of shame at the thought that Auntyji was apparently so disappointed in him. He understood that she would be upset, but he hoped that she would understand his side. Maybe after he convinced Pragya to come back, he would go to her place and explain everything to her mother. "Okay...well, I can win her around," Abhi asserted, regrouping with a smile. His confidence grew as he imagined exactly how he would beg for Auntyji's forgiveness, and explain that his biggest mistake was just to trust his darling sister...

Pragya shook her head again. "Abhishek, let's be realistic. Daadi ki pasand and Maa ki khushi aren't enough for a marriage. In the end, they won't be happy if we're not happy."

"So who says we can't be happy together! Come on, Chashmish. Already we have so many  things in common." He reached for her hand and tugged her closer to him. She didn't resist, but she was still glaring at him. He continued, "We love our families, we hate cockroaches. We shared a room and even a bed. We could share a life."

"That is ridiculous!" Pragya poked a finger at his chest. "And that's another reason we won't work, you can't be serious -"

"Yes, yes, I'm not like your double battery!" Abhi slid his hands down from her shoulders, holding her by her elbows. "I'm not serious, I don't act like a grown up, and I'm a rocking musician, not a boring professor. But so what, Chashmish? You are serious enough for the both of us."

" _Abhishek!_ " Pragya huffed in exasperation.

" _Pragya!_ " Abhi answered back, copying her tone with a cheeky grin.

"Mera mazaak mat udaiye!" Pragya protested. She pulled back from him, but he hooked his hands around her waist and kept hold of her.

"But I am being fully serious now, Chashmish," he told her earnestly. "I think we should start over."

" _Why?_ "

"You did so much for my family. You got Purab back to Aaliya, and she's happy now though I'm not sure she deserves to be. And you're taking all the blame for this marriage on your head, out of concern for Daadi. I can't just let you walk away.

"Well, neither can we stay married out of gratitude! It just doesn't make sense."

"So maybe life doesn't have to make sense! Come on, Chashmish, what do you have to lose by giving me a second chance? Really, you have everything to gain. Tumhe biwi banne ka bada shauk hai, main jaanta hoon."

Pragya stared at him, completely baffled. "What?"

"I know you loved being the ideal bahu." Pragya started to respond, but Abhi continued, speaking over her. "Don't even lie, Pragya, it was obviously one of your top goals in life, right up there with reading every book ever printed and getting more degrees than anyone would ever need."

"Hey --!" Pragya sputtered.

"And I noticed that you liked being chachi, too. You know Bunty and Babli won't even look at me because I sent you away?"

"Oh..."

"And, I think Aaliya is really going to need a good bhabhi to help her sort out her life. I know there are issues between you, but we can fix that."

"Right. So you want me to come back to you so that I can serve your grandma and your sister and your niece and nephew?" Pragya summarised sarcastically.

Abhi smiled. "Well, there is one other thing."

"What's that?"

"In teen hafto mein maine kuch realize kiya."

"Kya realize kiya?" she asked with exaggerated patience.

"Main tumhaare jadoo mein pad gaya," he told her. He wanted to be serious but he couldn't stop himself from grinning as he watched her face scrunch into a scowl.

"Arre, phir bhi wahi baat?" she protested. "Main kuch jadoo wadoo nahin karti!"

"Tumhaare achai ki jadoo," he clarified.

Her eyes widened with disbelief, and she shook her head. "You can't be serious."

"I can." Abhi let his smile fade as he looked into her eyes, trying his best to convince her of his sincerity. "Just give me a chance. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Abhi Mehra, and my daadi says you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, and I'm not right for you, no matter what your daadi says. I'm boring and plain and old-fashioned. I don't know how to dress or act like a supermodel -"

"No, you wear full-sleeved umbrellas and gaping-back blouses. Don't worry, I can work with that."

Pragya finally pushed away from him, and shook her head in frustration. "Abhishek, why don't you understand? I'm trying to set you free!"

Abhi already missed the feel of her in his arms, but didn't ask himself why. "I don't want to be free. I want to make this work."

"For Daadi and Aaliya and Bunty and Babli," Pragya summarised, again being sarcastic.

"Yes, for all of them. And for me. And for you. The thing is, chashmish meri chashmish, we were made for each other."

Pragya looked at him in astonishment. "We drive each other mad!"

"That will keep life interesting."

Pragya shook her head again, and hugged her arms against herself once more, as if to comfort herself. "Look, Abhishek, I understand that you're feeling guilty, but that's no reason to drag out the mistake of our marriage --"

"Uff! What do I have to do to prove that I actually want you. You, Pragya Mehra. I want you in my life. You're already my wife, so give me a chance to be your husband, properly." Abhi approached her again and held his hand out to her.

Pragya stared blankly at his hand, and then at him. Slowly, with her voice full of disbelief, she said "You...you really want me? As your wife? For everything that means? Forever?"

"Yes. One day at a time, but yes." She still hadn't taken his hand, so he reached out and took hers.

For one moment, Pragya let him keep hold of her hand. She stared into his eyes, and he felt like she really was delving into his soul, looking for truth. He hoped he was showing her that she could believe in him. He wanted so much for her to come back, for them to start over...

Pragya pulled her hand back and looked away from him. "I can't. It's not worth the risk to me," she said, and there was a lifetime of pain behind her words.

What could he say to convince her? He knew she had no _reason_ to trust him. That left only pure blind faith, and so he told her, "Pragya, I know you're hurt, but it's just one more leap of faith. You believe in the power of faith, don't you?"

Pragya glanced up at him, suddenly amused. "I might, but since when do you believe in faith?"

"Well, I've learned a lot from you," he told her, smiling again.

She shook her head. "I just don't think it's going to work between us, Abhishek."

"But you won't _know_ unless we try. Let's try, Pragya. Worst comes to worst, we'll just file the divorce papers later. At least we should give ourselves a chance."

"So...I'm supposed to take a leap of faith, and just wait forever to know whether we'll stay married or not? Sorry, main Tanu thodi na hoon, jo aap ki waiting mein latki reh jaongi."

Abhi was a bit distracted to find that Pragya could be so sarcastic. Where had she been hiding this sharp tongue of hers? But he focused on the task of convincing her, at least finally it sounded like she was half way there. "You're supposed to take a leap of faith, and trust me with your heart. And if you're concerned about forever, we can make it a year, to start."

"Because Tanu will be free by then?"

Abhi winced internally at the implication of that question. She still didn't believe that he wanted only her. He explained, "No, because you won't agree until I set terms. I have no intention of letting you go in a year. It's my job to convince you that you belong with me. I already know you're perfect for me."

Pragya seemed to be trying to find reasons to keep refusing him. "Well...you haven't seen all of me yet. Maybe in a year, I'll turn you off."

Abhi grinned. She probably had no idea how that sounded, innocent Chashmish that she was. "I am looking forward to seeing all of you, actually. I am pretty sure it will turn me on," he drawled, winking at her.

Pragya blushed. "Abhi! That's not what I meant."

 _From Abhishek to Abhi. I am making progress,_ Abhi thought in satisfaction. "Oh, I know," he assured her. "So, we've sorted everything now, right? I'm sorry I was a jerk, and I forgive you for lying to me." He was starting to feel light and happy again, which made him a bit more carefree with his words.

"Hey! What do you mean, lying to you?" Pragya demanded.

"You told me you loved Purab. Very bad, Chashmish, one shouldn't lie to one's husband."

Pragya blushed again, and ducked her head so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "Well...it was because of a misunderstanding," she said, not sounding like she even believed in her defense.

"It's OK, I already forgave you, didn't I?" Abhi said generously. He took hold of her shoulders again, sure that now she wouldn't keep trying to move away from him. "Now come home with me, baby. Let me try to keep you happy. And by the way, I'll break that double battery's teeth if he ever talks about marrying you again." His voice dropped to a growl as he thought again of Suresh's astounding audacity. This was why you always had to be wary of the quiet nerdy types, they'd go behind your back and try to get your girl...

"This is insane," Pragya stated. She looked to the sky, as if to ask heaven to help her out of this mess.

Abhi tipped her chin so that she had to meet his eyes again. "So let's be insane together. Come on Chashmish, do we have a deal?"

"Postpone divorce for a year and give you a chance to play husband? You know it's going to hurt everyone when it doesn't work out."

" _ **IF**_ it doesn't work out. _If_ , Chashmish. And I know it will work out. I'm very loveable."

Pragya looked torn between laughter and outrage. For a long moment she looked at him again, scanning his face and then searching his eyes. Then she looked away, at the beach, and to the sky. Finally her gaze settled somewhere between his neck and the third button of his shirt. "...OK. Fine. We have a deal," she said quietly.

"YES!" Elated, Abhi took Pragya's face in his hands and kissed her. It was a quick, sudden kiss, but he still had time to notice how soft her lips were and how sweet her breath was, and to want to kiss her again...

Pragya drew back and slapped his cheek. It wasn't a hard slap, but he was shocked.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? A kiss to seal the deal, it's standard procedure you know," Abhi said, dramatically rubbing his cheek with one hand. But he made sure to possessively set his other hand on her hip.

Pragya pursed her lips in a frown. "No kissing until you break up with Tanu. I don't kiss other girls' boyfriends."

"But I'm your husband!"

"Only on paper."

"Oh ho. Well don't worry Chashmish, I will become your husband in every way that counts, soon enough," Abhi said, confident that things were finally going to work out.

Pragya raised an eyebrow, a dangerously arch look taking over her face. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We may be married, but I'm not going to sleep with you this year." Then she grinned, obviously enjoying the way the smile fell from his face.

"What?" Abhi sputtered in dismay.

"It'll be part of your challenge. Aapko pati banna hain, naa? Hum bhi dekhenge, kab tak aap ek patni ki nakhre aur sharton ko jhel sakthe hain."

"...Ok. No sex for a year. Fine, challenge accepted."

"OK. So are you gonna have a last hurrah with Tanu before -"

"No! I don't want to, with Tanu. And anyway it'd be unfair to go to her while thinking of you."

"I'm just saying, a whole year without..."

"I will manage. But there should be kissing."

"Ok. Maybe. But dump Tanu first," Pragya insisted, and Abhi found he actually liked the tiny hint of possessiveness in her demand.

"I will!" he assured her. Then his inner badmaash got the better of him and he decided to test the boundaries of her new acceptance. "So give me one kiss on future credit please?" he asked sweetly.

Pragya shook her head, but now she was finally smiling and relaxed. "Nope. Come to me as a free man, and then we'll talk."

"Fiiine." Abhi sighed. "Ok, let's go explain to Auntyji. I want to get all my apologizing and groveling out of the way today. If she's as hard to convince as you, I may just die of exhaustion before getting to kiss anyone again."

"Oh, she'll be even harder to convince," Pragya informed him, her eyes glittering with gleeful anticipation.

"Great..." Abhi groaned. But then he took Pragya's hand and led her back to the car. Finally he had his answers, and new hope too.

And he was definitely going to burn those divorce papers when he got home.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi translations/word choice notes:
> 
> Bunty and Babli: Abhi's nephew and niece, the school-age children of his cousin Raj, who is Taiji's elder son. Taiji's whole family lives with Abhi, Aaliya, and Daadi, and while Pragya is at their house she bonds with the kids as their aunt.
> 
> Chachi: Aunt - father's brother's wife. Pragya is Chachi to Bunty and Babli because she is married to their Chachu (father's brother), Abhi.
> 
> Badmaash: Rascal/naughty miscreant; in this case, used light-heartedly
> 
> P: "Abhishek, let's be realistic. Daadi ki pasand and Maa ki khushi aren't enough for a marriage."  
> "Daadi's preference (for me as her daughter-in-law) and Maa's happiness (about us being married) isn't enough for a marriage.
> 
> P: "Mera mazaak mat udaiye!" Pragya protested.  
> "Don't mock me!"
> 
> A: "Tumhe biwi banne ka bada shauk hai, main jaanta hoon."  
> "You have a great longing to play wife, I know."
> 
> A: "In teen hafto mein maine kuch realize kiya."  
> "I've realized something in these three weeks."
> 
> P: "Kya realize kiya?" she asked with exaggerated patience.  
> "What have you realized?"
> 
> A: "Main tumhaare jadoo mein pad gaya," he told her.  
> "I've fallen under your spell,"
> 
> P: "Arre, phir bhi wahi baat?" she protested. "Main kuch jadoo wadoo nahin karti!"  
> "Really, this again?"..."I don't do magic!"
> 
> A: "Tumhaare achai ki jadoo," he clarified.  
> "The magic of your goodness (of your good heart)"
> 
> P: "Sorry, main Tanu thodi na hoon, jo aap ki waiting mein latki reh jaongi."  
> "Sorry, I'm not like Tanu, to stay hanging in suspense for your decision."
> 
> P: "Aapko pati banna hain, naa? Hum bhi dekhenge, kab tak aap ek patni ki nakhre aur sharton ko jhel sakhte hain."  
> "You want to play husband, right? Fine, so we'll just see, how long you can put up with a wife's tantrums and demands."
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Thanks for reading!! Comments greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
